Sarah Norman
Early life Sarah Wipowski Norman was born at 2.14 p.m., January 25th, 1984 in a local Muggle hospital in Tacoma, Washington. Her parents were both Pure-Bloods, but had made the decision to live without magic, believing that it brought nothing but complications, and elevated levels of risk. They were, however, willing to "massage" their own rule to hide and suppress Sarah's natural magical self-expression. She moved things, and they whisked them back with a wand flick before she noticed. She filled a glass with orange juice from the top shelf of the fridge, and they collapsed the shelf, but cast an NV Protego first, so none of the flying debris hit her. Seven-year-old Sarah was as close to non-magical as a non-Squib of a Pure-Blood lineage could be. Unfortunately, her best friend Allie chased a kitten out into traffic that summer, and Sarah let out a yell which her latent powers amplified; her parents reacted on instinct, casting a Protego around the little blonde girl out in front of the car. Sarah's Sonorus scream rebounded off the shield - and became the last sound she ever heard. Her hearing was shattered beyond even magical repair, and she was sent by her parents to St. Mungo's, in the hope that this institution, in combination with other London facilities such as Great Ormond Street, might be able to work the miracle that had thus far eluded them. Sadly, it was not to be, but Sarah's magic manifested in leaps and bounds, and before long she was attending tuition sessions in magic, although only nine at this time. Her speaking skills had degraded, but the long-term spell damage ward determined that Sarah was able to "envision" her spells in such detail that it bypassed the necessity for verbalisation. Sarah casts NV versions as naturally as others put them into words, and her art and Wizard Art likewise express the puissance and pulchritude of her palette of emotions. The path to enlightenment Hogwarts seemed a natural choice, her parents wanted her at Salem Institute, where they could visit more easily (still, indeed more than ever, striving to exclude magic from their lives), but in the end, and on the advice of St. Mungo's healers, she plumped for Durmstrang, where serious accidents are almost de rigueur. She went in Side-Along Apparition with Healer Pyle, who had overseen much of her course of treatment, and had taught her two forms of sign language, ASL and BSL, and arrived in the frozen North on September 1st, 1995, as rumors swirled in Britain of the Dark Lord's renewed rise. Durmstrang proved to be the making of Sarah, as she could explain her difference any number of ways, depending on her day and mood. She made good friends among those who thought that learning should not be fettered by labels, but retained a healthy respect for the dangers, both inherent and insidious, in what are labelled the Dark Arts. The small gang to which she belonged expressed themselves in a variety of ways, but always with a mixture of science and artistry, and this was the nourishing memory she would carry away from her school days. Sarah seemed like a good thing to the boys of Durmstrang when she blossomed, a good looker who couldn't spoil it all with endless chatter, but her questions, though often confined within her mind, were not limited by her stilted speech, and her curiosity about people was as boundless as her enthusiasm for the rest of the smorgasbord of life. Follow the yellow sick toad Sarah discovered, in her very last term at Durmstrang, a splash-back poison frog which some Durmstranger had brought in, probably to perform unpleasant experiments on. The creature made a sound by inflating its throat sack which went beyond the acoustic, and Sarah "felt" it in a way she had believed she never would again. It was a process she could envision and duplicate, and Sarah rapidly discovered that many creatures, from reindeer to crickets, produced sounds which "resonated" within her, and which, through her magic and self, she could replicate. This tendency took her to Salem Institute for its graduate-level Animagus and Animals study course, and Sarah emerged from the long tunnel of tuition as a fully qualified Animagus Trainer, only to discover there was - at that time - no work for such, there being something of a glut in the market. She therefore refocused on the other half of her education, and became a Magical Pet Psychiatrist, a wonder-worker with bamboozled baboons and paranoid peacocks alike. She drifted in and out of numerous relationships, meaningful and less so, and now, as she has hit the big 3-0, Sarah is taking stock of her life, and looking for a new challenge. Weltanschauung How Sarah tends to deal with the bipedal world. Quirks When lip reading in a language she's out of practise with, Sarah will often mimic mouth movements. Sarah constantly revises her list of favourite animals, depending on the moment, whim and company. Splash-back poison frog, however, is always in the top five. Sarah frequently "thinks aloud" in sign, generally BSL. Although she is, to the world at large, a bubbly person, if asked (and so far no one has) she would categorize herself, in MoM terms, as a Beast. Sarah thought very seriously about becoming an Animagus, but is terrified she (the human) would never re-emerge fully from the animal form. Sarah thinks the most beautiful man she's ever seen was a Centaur she glimpsed at St. Mungo's when she was ten. "Friend" is not a sign Sarah uses lightly - at present only seven people qualify. Possessions Wand - Black Walnut, 7 1/2 inches, Jarvey Tooth - The Jarvey's name was Harvey, after the Pookha, as he had a similarly Puckish sense of humor. The wand has a disconcerting tendency to giggle in dangerous situations, which Sarah, of course, doesn't hear. Kaleidoscopic pendant. When Sarah sets this item spinning in its setting, it translates her gestures and signs into English. She doesn't alway feel like using it, however. Her only notable inheritance, in material terms, from her parents, is a motorbike her father lovingly restored from near scrap status - a VRXSE V-Rod "Destroyer", upon which a minor permanent charm has been placed, to make it look, and feel to a Muggle, like a VRSCX V-Rod, which is street legal. Category:Female Category:Name begins with "S" Category:Durmstrang Graduate Category:Blonde Hair Category:Pure-Blood Category:Animal Lover Category:Witch Category:January Birthday Category:Brown Eyes Category:Unlisted Wand Category:Wizard Art Category:Muggle Raised Category:Salem Institute of Magic Category:St. Mungo's Category:Characters